1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative lighting, and more particularly, to a sconce assembly useful for installing decorative lighting on walls, fences, or other substantially planar, usually vertical support surfaces. The sconce assembly disclosed herein is particularly useful with conventional, commercially available light strings comprising a plurality of decorative bulb and socket combinations linked in either series or parallel relationship by common conductors to an electrical outlet or other power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall sconces in decorative lighting is well known. Such sconces, particularly those intended for permanent use, are typically self-contained assemblies having a base portion that is permanently mounted by screws or the like on a wall or other support surface. The base portion usually comprises a socket that is permanently wired into the electrical system of the building on which the sconce assembly is installed. The socket is adapted to receive a conventional threaded light bulb, and decorative glass or plastic shades are connected to the base assembly for appearance purposes and to diffuse or direct the light emanating from the bulb during use.
While sconce assemblies as disclosed above are satisfactory for permanent installation, they are too expensive and time-consuming for use in decorative applications where the lighting is to be installed, used and removed within the space of a few days, hours or weeks. A particular need exists for backyard or patio lighting that is attractive, economical, easy to remove and install, and which can be conveniently attached to yard fences, decks, railings, patio walls, and the like, without the need for permanent wiring.